To Each Her Own
by BorstalBreakout
Summary: Spashley fic. Insert other useless words here. That's all you need to know. Hehe.
1. One

**To Each Her Own**

Author: BorstalBreakout

Rating: T for now, possibly M.

Summary: Spashley fic. (Insert other useless words here.) That's all you need to know.

Disclaimer: It's fiction, people. I own only my opinion.

Notes: This is my first attempt at writing a fic. So, please review and let me know what you think. Criticism is encouraged. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ashley's POV

I'm glad Spence and I made it to the beach in time to watch the sun rise. I cannot believe how much has happened in the last 24 hours. I feel like i've lost everything. I feel someone squeeze my hand. I look to my left, it's Spencer. Maybe I haven't lost everything. She's looking at me sympathetically. She knows how much I went through tonight. God, I love her. I can see how tired she is. She hasn't left my side yet. I realize i've been staring at her for a few minutes, lost in my thoughts. I give her a reassuring smile and squeeze her hand. I'm guessing it's around 5 AM right now, so it's Saturday. She looks away and watches the sun rise. I keep my focus on her. She's so beautiful. Even without sleeping for a day or so.

I guess you're wondering what happened..

((Flashback))

_I'm sitting in 8th period study hall, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. It's Friday. Not just any Friday though. The Friday that kicks off Spring Break. It's 2:05, only five more minutes until the bell rings and i'm out of this hell hole for two weeks. It's going to be so awesome. Spencer is letting me plan the whole break out for us. Whatever I say goes. Hell yeah! As if it couldn't get any better, tonight I'm taking Spencer out to eat with my dad. Yes. I did say my dad. Raife Davies is actually going to spend some time with his daughter. How about that?_

_RIIIING _

_I jump off of the desk I was sitting on. Who sits at a desk anymore? Anyways, I rush out of the class and head for Spencer's locker. Of course on my way I run into Madison. Lovely. _

_Madison: "Uh oh! Watch out. Dyke coming through!" _

_I laugh and just flip her off. No one has a chance of ruining my Spring Break for me. I spot Spencer about ten feet in front of me. I run to catch up to her. _

_Ashley: "Hey!" I grab her book that she's carrying and give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at me and blushes. _

_Spencer: "Hi there." She's so cute. I can't stop smiling. _

_Ashley: "Are you ready for tonight, Spence?" We finally reach her locker and she opens it. _

_Spencer: "I am so ready. I finally decided what to wear!" She talks as she takes her book out of my hands and throws in carelessly into her locker. She slams it and smiles at me. "Spring Break! Woohoo!!" I laugh and grab her hand while I lead her to my car. _

_We make it to my car in record time. I look over at my girlfriend as I start my car. _

_Ashley: "So when did you decide on this outfit, and do I get to be a judge?" She laughs and tilts her head. God, that is so adorable. _

_Spencer: "In chem. Who cares about atomic theory when they have such a hot girlfriend to day dream about?" So adorable! _

_Ashley: "True. Very true, Carlin! Hey! You never answered my question." Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesay-_

_Spencer: "Yes you can judge. How are you judging my outfit, Davies?" YES! _

_Ashley: "You know, the usual. How hot you look, how little you're wearing, how easy I can get you out of what clothing you are wearing…" _

_Spencer: "Ash!" _

_Ashley: "You like it!" Ah. I am so smooth. _


	2. Two

Thank you all for the reviews!

Here's an update.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Spencer's POV

We made it to the beach just in time. I drove. Ash was in no condition to drive. We walked down to the perfect spot to watch the sun rise. As we were walking, I looked to my right to see Ashley. She was walking with her head down. I put my arm around her as we finished walking. When I felt her stop I sat down. She did the same. She wouldn't say a word to me. But I understand. After what happened in the past 20 some hours I wouldn't have much to say either. I watched her while she stared out into the horizon. She's never looked so lifeless. I honestly am astounded by how strong this girl is. I guess I should explain..

((Flashback))

_I was at my house getting ready for tonight. The first night of Spring Break. Guess who I get to spend it with? Ashley and her dad! Yeah! Raife Davies! To say the least, I'm hella nervous! Anyways, I'm standing in front of my mirror making sure everything is perfect. I have on this little strapless black dress. Just perfect for meeting the girl of my dreams' father. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm missing something. _

_Spencer: "Shoes!" I mutter to myself. I put one on and then stumble to get the other one on as I hear a knock at my door. Ugh. "Come in!" My mother walks in and looks me up and down. Wonderful. Here we go. _

_Paula: "Spencer, honey, I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I leave." _

_Spencer: Oh yeah. I forgot. She's going on a 'business trip' with good 'ole Dr. Ben! What a poor ass excuse that is. "Aw. Bye mom! Please be careful." Psht. More like please never come back. She is such a bitch. I give her a hug and pretend like I care so she will leave already. _

_Paula: "I'll see you in a few days Spencer. Be good." _

_Spencer: Yay. Another fake smile I have to put up. "Always am mom. Bye!" She turns to walk out of the door. _

_Paula: "Oh and Spencer, you look beautiful."_

_Spencer: "Thanks, mom." With that, she finally leaves. I look at myself one more time in the mirror, and I'm satisfied. My hair looks really good. Ash told me to try to do something new with it. So I tried this flippy look. I like it. My thoughts are interrupted by the door bell. My heart stops. I spray some Lacoste perfume and make my way downstairs. My dad answers the door._

_Arthur: "Hey Ashley! You look very pretty as always!" _

_Ashley: "Hey Mr.C! Thank you! Is Spen- Wow."_

_Spencer: I feel myself blush as I make her go unfocused in mid-sentence. "Wow, yourself" I smile at her with probably the biggest smirk on my face. I am so excited for tonight._


	3. Three

Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews!

I'm home sick today, so I wanted to post for you wonderful people. So here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Ashley's POV

((Flashback Continued))

_I sat across the street from Spencer's house for maybe 10 minutes. I saw Paula's car so I was thinking of what to say to her if we crossed paths. Maybe 'Hi Paula, you evil skank. Why yes, I am in love with your daughter.' Then I was interrupted by someone getting out of Paula's car. _

_Ashley: "What the hell?" Yep, there you go talking to yourself again. But anyways, who is that? Is that Ben? IT IS BEN! And here comes Paula with three suitcases. Wow. Maybe Mr. C finally kicked that bitch out. No, they have a business trip planned. I completely forgot. Business my ass. She greets Ben with a kiss. What a whore. She's in her driveway! Her husband is less than 30 feet away! Ugh. Finally they drive off so I'm safe to pull in the driveway. I do so and get out of my car. It's such a pretty night. I look up at the house in front of me. Okay, so I looked in Spencer's window. I can see her shadow through the curtains. Just seeing her figure barely by the hint of the light in her room gives me butterflies in my stomach. I smile at that thought and make my way to the door. I knock and am greeted by one of the most wonderful men in the world, Mr. Carlin._

_Arthur: "Hey Ashley! You look very pretty as always!" _

_Ashley: He is so sweet. "Hey Mr.C! Thank you! Is Spen- Wow." Is my heart beating out of my chest? I feel like someone just switched my heart with a boxing glove. I wonder if anyone else can hear that?_

_Spencer: "Wow, yourself" She smirked at me. She is so cute._

_Arthur: "You two have a good time. Spencer, be home on time. No later than 2. Yes I said 2. I know it's Spring Break."_

_Spencer: "Will do! Thank you, dad!" _

_She gives her dad a hug and a kiss. I wave goodbye to Mr. C and open the door for my girlfriend. She walks out of the door and I shut it behind me. Wow she really looks amazing in that dress. I grab her hand and turn her around. I almost get lost in her blue eyes lit by the sun setting in the sky. _

_Ashley: "You look so amazing, Spence." I say, still holding her hand. She doesn't say anything. She just smiles and lifts up my hand and kisses it._

_Spencer: "Let's go. We don't want to be late." She's right. So right. So gorgeous._

_We hop into my car and she shuffles through my iPod. She plays 'Beating Heart Baby' by Head Automatica. Just as if she could read my mind 5 minutes ago. Coming through the speakers I hear:_

'_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby'_

_Ashley: "Ugh!"_

_Spencer: Turned down the music as if something was wrong. "What?"_

_Ashley: Oops I guess I scared her a little. "Haha. Nothing, we just got caught at this red light and we'll be here for like 10 minutes. I hope we make it on time."_

_Spencer: "Way to go! Can I turn the song back on? My favorite part is coming up."_

_Ashley: "Of course." As if on cue, her favorite part comes on as soon as she turns up the volume. We both sing. Looking at each other straight in the eye. Acting like big shot singers._

'_Girl, you really got your hold on me.  
Girl, you gotta get away from me.  
'Cause you want nothing to do with me.'_

* * *

Sorry it's short. Do I need a doctors excuse? Lmao.

I'll probably post again later tonight.

Reviews, please?


	4. Four

Hey cool kids. Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile. To Each Her Own has over 1,800 hits! Woo! But, that means there's people who read and don't review. I would be happy with a "PMS!" lol. Hell, i'd settle for a blank review, if that was possible. This story is for YOU! How am I supposed to write a nice long story that you all will like if I don't hear what you have to say? I'm just sayin'!

_Weiter im programm!!_

If anyone knows what that means, I'll give you the biggest cookie in the world!

* * *

Spencer's POV

((Flashback Continued))

_We finally make it into Ashley's car. I've had this song stuck in my head all day and I want to listen to it finally. As soon as I'm settled I look through her iPod. Yes! Found it! I play 'Beating Heart Baby' by Head Automatica and sing along. After 20 minutes of singing select songs, we're finally at the restaurant. I've never seen a place like this before. Ashley pulls up and gets out, I follow suit and then the valet takes the car. We wait outside for Ashley's dad to arrive._

_Spencer: "Ash, I'm so nervous." I hope everything goes well tonight._

_Ashley grabs my hand and gives me a light kiss on the cheek._

_Ashley: "Don't be, Spence. You're perfect."_

_That definitely makes me feel better. I turn around and look at the building I'm standing in front of. It's a very tall building and you can see a balcony way at the top. My gaze falls downward. First, to the big letters that read "Incandescence". Every few seconds the letters would catch on fire. Literally! (It's crazy enough that even the name sounded expensive. The whole fire thing was the very expensive icing on the cake.) Then I looked to the ground level, to the huge golden doors with two doormen with suits and white gloves standing tentatively in front of them. The suits even looked expensive. All black, probably Armani, with silk gold ties. What's up with this place and gold? I hope the food is good. I don't even know what kind of restaurant this is._

_Ashley: "Spence? Spencer?"_

_Spencer: "Yeah?" Shit. I really need to stop talking to myself so much. I finally snap out of it and I see Ashley's dad in front of me._

_Ashley: "Spence, this is my dad. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Spencer." Aw, she's cute._

_Spencer: I look and see he has his hand out, waiting for me to shake it. I smile and shake his hand. "It's really great to meet you, Mr. Davies. I've heard a lot about you!"_

_Raife: "It's nice to meet you too! But please, call me Raife."_

_I smile at him. He puts his arm around Ashley and I as we head towards the big golden doors. The doormen greet us and open the doors. We walk in and immediately people are taking pictures and asking for Raife's autograph. He signs a few and we continue through the lobby. We're escorted to an elevator that is elegant inside and out. We enter the elevator along with two body guards. As we're standing in the elevator, I look around. It seems to be very old fashioned, and most likely very expensive. I over at Ashley, she looks so happy. She looks over at me, smiles and puts her arm around my waste. I can't help but smile. The elevator finally stops after about a minute. The doors open to reveal the most beautiful cityscape of Los Angeles I have seen yet. We're on the top of the building! I follow Ashley as she goes to sit at the table, if you want to call it that. It was more of a bar with a fire pit looking thing with a stainless steel table above it. I'm guessing it was some kind of grill. As I'm walking I take in my surroundings. There's like an entire private restaurant up here. Just for us. I sit down next to Ashley, who's next to her father. I look behind me and the two body guards are standing on each side of the elevator door. This is so crazy! Just then a Japanese man came walking over to us and set a wooden box on the grill. It was about the size of a shoe box. He had a name tag that read "Saruwatari". Nope, not even going to try to pronounce that. He smiled as he set the box down and walked away. It was more of an evil smirk though. This is when I started to get scared. I look to my right and see Ashley, then I lean forward a bit to see her dad. I look back up and see a large knife flying through the air towards us._

"_OH MY GOD!!"_


	5. Five

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really sick. Forgive me? Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. I tried to get into Ashley's head a little more. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Ashley's POV

((Flashback Continued))

_I've got to admit. I am a bit nervous. I haven't seen my dad for a really long time. Who knows what he's been up to. Usually when he agrees to see me, it means I probably won't be hearing from him for a while. I understand though. He's a busy man. Being a rock star and all. He's definitely my role model. I feel like a little kid saying I want to be like my dad. I do want to be like him, but better, in a sense. If I do follow through with music, well, I can't imagine not pursuing music. I'm going to do things differently. I'm not going to leave the people I care about hanging. Seriously. I'm not going to abolish them from my memory. They won't have to wait around for months waiting to hear from me. Wait. I have to laugh at myself for a minute. I'm acting like I actually have people that care about me. I know I do, but only so many that I just need one hand to count all of them. Spencer, of course, without a doubt she's number one. Then there's Aiden, Clay, Chelsea, and last but not least, Mr. C!_

_I'm disconnected from my thoughts as my car door opens. I look up and see the valet boy smiling at me. I smile back, just to return the gesture. I walk around to where Spencer is standing on the sidewalk. I had to reassure her of how flawless she is. It's cute that she's nervous, though there's no reason my dad wouldn't love her immediately. I looked down the private road to the entrance gate of "Incandescence", and see a long white stretch limo pulling in. I smile. He actually showed up! Well, it could be someone else. This restaurant is pretty expensive, I wouldn't doubt that other famous people came here regularly. I'm reassured when I see the side of the limo, it has a large purple hand making the 'rock on' sign. Haha. He's crazy. The limo is now in front of me. The driver gets out, wearing a black pinstripe suit, with a matching black pinstripe news boy cap, on his head of course. I was impressed with how he's having them dress now. Before, his drivers would have to wear purple suits. It was ridiculous. Just because my dad's band was called "Purple Venom", meant that my dad was obsessed with all things purple. I felt bad for them. I watch the driver walk around the limo and he stops in front of me. It took me that long to recognize him. It was Nick. He's been one of my dads drivers for a long time. He winked at me and I smiled at him. He's such a good guy. He turns around to open the limo door. On the back of his suit jacket it said 'FUCK' in purple spray paint. Typical punk wear. Oi! It looked good though. I could tell it was custom made. My dad probably got it for him. Before I know it my dad steps out. I smile and give him a huge hug. I look over at Spencer and I can tell she's obviously in deep thought about something._

_Ashley: "Spence? Spencer?"_

_Spencer: "Yeah?"_

_Ashley: "Spence, this is my dad. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Spencer." I hope I said that right. I watch Spencer as she shakes my dads hand. She seems fine. So far, so good!_

_Spencer: "It's really great to meet you, Mr. Davies. I've heard a lot about you!"_

_Raife: "It's nice to meet you too! But please, call me Raife."_

_We walked inside and went straight towards the elevator, to my dads normal VIP spot. The elevator doors open and I was shocked. I didn't remember it was this beautiful up here. I look around and see Saruwatari, my dads favorite chef. He is so crazy. Oh! I forgot to tell Spencer about him. Ah, oh well. I can have some fun with this. The show is great. He walks over as usual and sets his box down and walks away. This is going to be hilarious. I try not to laugh as I see him toss his knife in the air._

_Spencer: "OH MY GOD!!"_

_The knife gracefully lands right on the wooden box. Hahahahaha. I feel bad now that I didn't warn her._

_Ashley: "Spence, it's okay. This is routine." I try to calm her down. Her eyes are wide and she looks really confused. She finally exhales and relaxes. Thank God._

_Spencer: "Oh. Yeah. Uhm. Sorry?"_

_Ashley: "Aw. Spence." I smile at her, she smiles back. That's my girl! I hold her hand and we all continue our conversation._


	6. Six

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with concerts and pretending to do school stuff.

So to make it up to you, here's an update a little over 3 pages. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Spencer's POV 

((Flashback Continued))

_Dinner was going really well. The chef turned out to be not so scary, after I made a fool of myself. He caught everything on fire and threw the it in the air. He makes a literal tossed salad! Ha! I've never been to a place like this. Half way through dinner, Ashley's dad got a call on his cell phone. He excused himself and walked to the far side of the balcony. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Not that I was trying to! I look over at Ashley when I feel her hand on my thigh._

_Ashley: "Are you having a good time?"_

_Spencer: "Are you serious? Yes! I'm having such an awesome time. You're dad is amazing."_

_Ashley's gaze moves from my eyes over to her dad. She smiles._

_Ashley: "Yeah, he is. Spencer, thank you so much for coming tonight. I know the nights not over but I wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate this. You being here makes this night so much more special."_

_Spencer: "Aw. You're welcome, Ash. I would do anything for you." _

_I unintentionally give her a big hug. I don't remember how long we stayed like this. Long enough, because her dad was already pulling his chair out to sit with us again. We break apart. We both look at him and he's smiling at us and nodding his head._

_Raife: "You two are so cute. Sorry about that, girls. That was my driver, Nick. He had to go take the limo to the shop."_

_Ashley: "Wow dad. What are you getting done to it this time?"_

_Raife: "I'm getting the interior redone. All purple leather!"_

_We all laugh. This thing with him and purple is a bit out of control. Oh well. He can do what he wants. He's Raife Davies!_

_Spencer: "Wow, that's a lot of purple!"_

_Raife: "Well, I have a big show tomorrow night and VH1 is doing a behind the scenes documentary of some sort. I wanted to have the coolest limo!"_

_Ashley: "As if it wasn't already the coolest?"_

_Raife: "Well, I don't want to be modest. But anyways, I have to drive home. Nick already arranged for them to have a car dropped off for me. They're going to call me back when it's here."_

_Ashley: "Dad, I can drive you. Call them back."_

_Raife: "No. Ashley, really. It's fine. I remember how to drive. I think."_

_All three of us laugh at his joke. I thought they would send a back up limo or something. But he probably has a Rolls coming. Knowing him, a purple Rolls! I hope he doesn't have to leave early._

_Spencer: "Are you leaving early then?"_

_Raife: "Of course not! I'm having a great time with you two."_

_Ashley: "Good! Second course, anyone?"_

_Wow. Ashley must really like the food here. I can't imagine what they would be making for the second course. I already had a lot of salad and soup. Don't get me wrong, it was the greatest thing I've ever eaten. I just don't know how much more I can eat!_

_Raife: "Sure, why not? Spencer, you up to it?"_

_Spencer: "Yeah!"_

_Raife signaled the chef to come back over. He told him we wanted the second course and that he could start cooking it whenever he was ready. The chef, I forget his name. I wish he would turn around so I could see his name tag. Uhh. Saruwatari! Someone really needs to give him a nickname. Fast. Where was I? Saruwatari walked back to get the food he needed. He came back with a cart full of ingredients and whatnot. He pulls an onion off of the cart and then grabs two knives. He tosses them around in the air and chops up the onion. He stacks the onion up into a little volcano, pours something in it and smoke comes out. After that he pulls out some shrimp and steak. He throws everything on the grill, including vegetables and once again pours something all over. I jump back when the whole grill goes up in a big flame. But then the fire dies down. He smiles and throws some shrimp in the air. He caught one in his hat! Then I don't know how but he got the one out of his hat and threw it on my plate. He continues with the tricks as he serves us. After everything is on our plates he tells us to enjoy the food and walks away._

_Spencer: "He is so good. I want to learn how to cook like that."_

_Ashley: "Spencer, no. Bad idea. You, plus knives and fire. No way!"_

_Spencer: "Hahaha! Yeah, you're right. I guess I have to find another new hobby then."_

_Ashley moves her eyebrows up and down in the most flirtatious way I have ever seen. Just then, her dad's phone rings. He gets up and walks over to the same spot as before._

_Spencer: "Way to flirt with me in front of your dad!"_

_Ashley: "Who's flirting? I'm just giving you hobby ideas."_

_She winks at me. Wow. Now she's teasing me. Two can play at this game! No. I have to make a good impression on her dad. I just have to ignore the beautiful girl on my right. Easier said than done. I shake my head and try to hide my smile from Ashley. Which is impossible to do. She makes me so happy. She's so lucky that she doesn't have to lie to her parents. Ugh. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. I look over to Raife and he's still on the phone. I bet he's talking about something purple. He hangs up and walks back over._

_Ashley: "Come on, dad! I want Saruwatari_ _to make me a dessert and catch it on fire!"_

* * *

Question. 

Am I going into too much detail with the story? I kind of feel stupid when I write that way, because I'm not sure if you guys like having everything so detailed. Please let me know.

Thanks!!


	7. Seven

Wow, I'm so sorry guys. Remember when I said I was pretending to do school stuff? Well, that doesn't work. My teachers kept assigning stuff so I was really backed up. Here's the new chapter! I'll post again later if I get enough reviews. Hint, hint.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tomi. She's the most awesome person I know. Chyeah!**

Ashley's POV

((Flashback Continued))

_I really do want him to catch my dessert on fire. It would be so good! Not to mention, the perfect ending to a perfect dinner! Mmm, perfect girlfriend. Finally, my dad starts walking back over._

_Raife: "Ashley, I'm really sorry. But I have to leave."_

_My heart sank. Wow. I really wasn't expecting that. I look down at my hands, I don't want to really make eye contact with anyone. Spencer puts her hand on mine. I look over at her and know that I have to just be okay with him leaving._

_Raife: "Ashley? Did you hear me?"_

_Ashley: "Ah. Yeah, dad. It's okay, I understand."_

_Raife: "I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you both for coming."_

_I stand up from where I was sitting and walk over to my dad. I give him a big hug. Who knows when he'll want to have dinner with me again? We say our goodbyes and he walks over to Spencer. I hear him say how nice it was to meet her and he thinks she's perfect for me. He's right about that. I tune everything out and find myself looking out over the balcony. I hear voices in conversation but they blur. I hate when I get deep in thought like this. If I'm not writing a song, then there's no point of it. _

_I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back and see Spencer smiling, sympathetically though. I turn all the way around and glance at the table. I see two $100 bills on the table and knew he left. I instantly had a bad feeling about something. I can't say I had a bad feeling in my gut, heart, or any part of my body. I can't explain it. But it was definitely weird. I shrug it off, guessing it's the food that I've eaten. I take a deep breath and sigh. I feel a little better._

_Ashley: "So, are you ready to go? I feel like watching a movie, or something chill."_

_Spencer: "That sounds great. Let's hit it."_

_We intertwine our fingers and head towards the elevator. We're in the middle of a tickle fight when the bell sound, meaning we've reached the ground floor. We hurry out and walk over to the valet boy. He runs over to my car and drives it right up to us. We jump in the car and head down the private road. I stop and put the car in park once we reach the exit of the gate._

_Spencer: "Ash? Why did you stop?"_

_Ashley: "I need some tunes, yo."_

_Spencer: "Ha, figures. What do you want to listen to?"_

_Ashley: "You'll see! Gimmie the iPod."_

_I scroll through my iPod and find the song I was looking for. The music starts and flows through the speakers. Spencer just laughs and shakes her head. I shift the car in to drive. We finally head towards my house. I turn the volume up and roll all of the windows down. Spencer and I start to sing the song. Well, okay, we rapped. Happy?_

"_I had a baby named Jane  
she could shake that thing  
said her Daddy used to hang  
with Johnny Coltrane  
she sang a soul train  
with her friend named Jen  
her booty was bigger than a Mercedes Benz  
Jen was a herdy-gerdy-dirty little girly  
I heard it from a birdy  
she could cook a mean turkey  
with gravy..baby baby baby  
baby was jens best friend, and maybe..  
if you were lucky,  
licky licky, sucky sucky  
mickey mickey, fuck me fuck me  
more junk in the trunk than a honda  
i know you wanna do the JANE FONDA"_

_We got a little too carried away while we were at a red light. We both ended up screaming 'Jane Fonda', and of course earning priceless looks from the people in the car next to us. It was a girl driving and a guy in the passenger seat. I looked over and they were now staring blankly at me. I lean towards the window, grabbing my iPod and pausing it in the process._

_Ashley: "Sup, foo'?"_

_Guy: "Hey baby, why don't you give me your number?"_

_Ashley: "One second."_

_I look back to traffic seeing the cars ahead stop, so the light would be turning green very soon. I look at Spencer, who's looking at me strangely now, and then back over at the guy. I smile, hold my middle finger up in the air, lay on the horn and drive away. By this time, Spencer was dying of laughter. I couldn't stop laughing either. It was definitely one of the funniest things I've done all week._

_Spencer: "Did you see his face?! He looked so confused!!"_

_I tired to answer her, but I was laughing so hard. I was already having trouble breathing, I couldn't form sentences either. I see a movie place up ahead so I decide to pull in the parking lot. We were just sitting there for about 7 minutes trying to stop laughing. We managed to catch our breath, finally. Then we both looked up at each other and started laughing hysterically all over again. We settled down and walked in to Blockbuster to get a movie._

_Spencer: "What movie are we going to get, foo'?"_

_She tried to say the entire sentence without cracking up but that didn't go as planned. Everyone was looking at us again. We honestly don't care. We're having a good time, that's all that matters._

_Ashley: "Wow, my ribs really hurt."_

_Spencer: "Mine too. Ugh. You might have to carry me back out to the car."_

_Ashley: "Sure thing. I was thinking of getting 'The Silence of the Lambs', you coo' with that?"_

_Spencer: "Hahahaha! Ash, stop. I can't take it anymore!"_

_Ashley: "Me either. You know this movie was filmed in Pittsburgh, right?"_

_Spencer: "That's what I hear."_

_Ashley: "Pittsburgh is the shit. I want to go there so bad."_

_Spencer: "I've been there once. It's nice."_

_Ashley: "Alright, hop on fool."_

_I managed to say it the right way, which didn't make Spencer laugh. She hopped up on my back and I grabbed the movie. I worked my way to the front of the store then payed for the movie. I walked outside, unlocked the car, opened the door and Spencer jumped off of my back. I turned to walk away and Spencer slapped my ass._

_Ashley: "Oh em gee, Spencer!"_

_We got in the car and I remembered that I didn't get to finish my song. I started up the car and hit play on my iPod. There we go!_

"_one, two, three, four  
get your booty on the dance floor.  
work it out, shake it little momma  
let me see you do the jane fonda.  
five, six, seven now  
if you dont know, let me show you how  
to work it out..work it little momma  
I know you wanna do the Jane Fonda"  
_


	8. Eight

Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Please let me know what you think.

I have the "blah's" today, probably from writing this chapter lol. I could use some cheering up. Reviews, please!

* * *

Spencer's POV

((Flashback Continued))

_We pull into Ashley's driveway and hop out of the car. I'm surprised I didn't make her carry me again. I slowly made it up the stairs and into her room. Ashley was right behind me. She closed the door and set the movie on the couch. I dragged myself over to her bed and collapsed on it face first. Throwing my purse accidentally as I fell. I hear the TV turn on and I instantly turn around. My purse must've hit the remote. I look at the screen, some VH1 behind the music marathon is on. I go start to lay down again but I immediately stand up after I hear:_

"_This just in. Rock star and lead singer of the band Purple Venom, Raife Davies, was involved in a fatal car crash on the Angeles Crest Highway this evening. Jan and our crew are on their way to the scene as we speak. New updates will be broadcasted in 30 seconds."_

_Please tell me I'm imagining things. I look over at Ashley and she's staring at the TV. Eyes wider than ever._

_Spencer: "Ash..."_

_She drops to her knees and I rush over by her. I hold her in my arms trying to show her some form of comfort. She's crying frantically. What should I do? I am at a loss for words. I cannot believe this is happening. I look down at her and see how her heart is broken immediately. She makes eye contact with me, for just a second. As I look into her eyes I'm flooded with her emotion. Her cell phone starts to ring. I try to ignore it and thankfully whoever is calling hangs up. Now they're calling again, and again. I get fed up with this so I hurry and grab her phone from the bed and answer it._

_Spencer: "Aiden! Now is not the time!"_

_I hung up. He was probably calling about the news. But, he didn't get one word in. I wouldn't let him. I set the phone on the nightstand and walk over to find Ashley shipwrecked on the floor. Basically just laying there, but the hysteria still in full force. I pick her up and walk her over to her bed. Before I can lay her down I feel her arms wrap around my neck. I hug her as tightly as I can. I want her to know that I am here for her. Always. I tell her how sorry I am, and we stand there for a good 20 minutes. She starts to get weak and not be able to stand. I hold her up and take a seat on the bed, sitting her in my lap. I wrap my arms around her to remind her I'm not going anywhere. I look at the clock; 12:32 AM. We sit there and stare at the TV as it shows pictures of the accident. I try to control my crying because I have to be strong for her. Ashley starts to yell. I'm not sure who she's yelling at. I just try to calm her down. Soon they start to show pictures of him, music videos, and concert footage._

_Spencer: "Do you want me to turn this off?"_

_She just shakes her head. She sits there and watches the TV. Never blinking once. Silent tears streaming from our eyes. I just sit here and watch her. I really don't know what else to do. I rub her back and wipe tears from her cheek before they fall elsewhere. I'm not sure how much time has passed before I'm startled to hear her speak._

_Ashley: "Spence. Can you wait downstairs for me? I need to be alone for a bit."_

_She stands up and so do I. I give her a hug and kiss her on the forehead. I walk out of her room and slowly close the door. I walk down about 7 steps and glance at the huge clock in the living room; 1:58 A.M. I sit down on the step with a big sigh. I watch the hands on the clock and replay tonights events. This doesn't seem real at all. Please let this be a nightmare. Please._

_My thoughts come to a halt when I hear a crash. I run into Ashley's room and see her with one of her acoustic guitars over her head and smashing it into the TV. I feel my own tears running down my face faster than before. The body of the guitar breaks over the huge plasma TV. I watch as it sways back and forth in slow motion. Then at full speed it falls to the ground. Without wasting any time, Ashley starts to kick the screen. It cracks and cuts her foot but she doesn't seem to notice. I need to get her to stop._

_Spencer: "Ashley! Please stop!"_

_She does stop. She looks at me and mouths my name. Then she falls to the ground sobbing again. She screams and starts punching the TV. Now her hands are bleeding. I run to the wall and unplug the cord, just in case. I pick her up, dodging the punches and walk her out of her room. I sit down on the steps a second time and pull her down with me. She finally sits and she lays her head on my shoulder and continues to cry. I look at the clock; 3:03 A.M._


	9. Nine

Hey! I know this is a poor excuse for an update but I had to get this chapter in. It brings us back to the present time. That's right. No more flashbacks after this chapter. Well, for now. Reviews please!!

* * *

Spencer's POV

((Flashback Continued))

_It's almost 4 A.M. now. We're sitting here on the same step. I feel horrible. I still hear Ashley crying against my shoulder. I look up and see pink starting to come through the windows. It's really early. I look at Ashley. She looks broken. I wipe away the tears and brush the hair away from her eyes. I can finally see her beautiful brown eyes again. Except they're different now. Dark. Dismal. She's looking ahead at the clock. Watching time go by. Finally she looks at me. The color of her eyes revive, just a bit. She breaks the silence._

_Ashley: "Can we get out of here? I can't be here right now."_

_Spencer: "Absolutely. Let's go. I'll grab your keys."_

_I start to turn to go up the rest of the stairs to Ashley's room but a hand is on my arm holding me back. I face Ashley and she wraps her arms around me. I hug her back. She lets go and heads down the stairs. I find her keys and head outside. I get into the car and join her, since she was already sitting in it. She's playing around with her iPod. I hope she doesn't play any of her dad's music. I back out of the driveway and head towards the beach. I start to hear music. It takes me a while to recognize it because the volume is so soft. _

"_So much for the autographs  
So much for apologies  
So much for the promises I never intended to keep  
How does it all add up?  
How does the story end?  
I can't let go  
I can't pretend"_

_My attention is quickly turned from the music onto the task at hand. Me. Driving. I stop at a red light and look at the time; 4:31 A.M. I've been awake for a long time. I'm not tired though. I can't be. I have to take care of Ashley. I pull up to the beach a few minutes later and turn the car off. I don't think Ashley even knows we're here. I get out of the car and walk over to her side. I softly and slowly open the door. I grab her hand, she looks up at me and I help her out of the car. I close the passenger door and put my arm around her as we walk onto the beach. I look out at the horizon. The sun is starting to rise. This is the perfect environment for Ashley to clear her head. She stopped and sat down on the sand. I sat down next to her._


	10. Ten

Thank you all for the reviews! No more flashbacks. Here you go!

* * *

Ashley's POV

Wow. My dad. If I could pick one word to describe him, AWOL; Okay, so it's not really a word, an acronym rather. I could associate him to quite a few acronyms actually. MIA, definitely. Oh here's another, ASS! Okay yeah that's a word. But whatever. I can't believe this. That's the last time I'll ever see him. Maybe I'm being to hard on him. I just know that he wasn't there for me. He tried. But obviously not that hard. Maybe there's more to the story than I know about. What else is there though? It seems pretty simple to me. He knocked my mom up, went on God only knows how many tours, and never really kept in touch. I'm starting to stare off to the sun rising in front of me. I'm not sure how much time passes until Spencer breaks the silence. She sings to me.

Spencer: "Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.  
We all have a sickness  
That cleverly attaches and multiplies  
No matter how hard we try.  
We all have someone that digs at us,  
At least we dig each other"

We both laugh and I smile at her. She takes this as a good sign so she keeps singing.

Spencer: "Remind me that we'll always have each other  
When everything else is gone.  
Oh each other...  
When everything  
Else is gone."

Ashley: "Spence, thanks for being here for me."

Spencer: "Anything for you."

Ashley: "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Spencer: "Definitely"

She stands up first and offers her hand to help me up. I take it and stand. I don't let go of her hand. We just start walking along the shore. We don't talk. We don't need to. After about 10 minutes I stop, my legs feel like they're going to give out.

Ashley: "Spence, do you think I would be allowed to stay at your house for a few days? I don't want to be around my mom right now. All she'll be talking about is the will. I can't handle that."

Spencer: "You didn't even have to ask. I was texting my dad a bit ago and he said it's fine, and that he's really sorry about your dad."

Ashley: "Ah. What did I do to deserve such an amazing girlfriend? Phew. I really don't think I can walk any farther."

Spencer: "It's alright. We managed to work our way back to your car anyways."

Ashley: "Good thing."

Spencer: "So where to?"

Ashley: "Let's head back to my house. I need to talk to my mom."

We climb into the car and once again Spencer is driving. I know this is illegal but I have no energy whatsoever. Before I know it, Spencer is opening the door and helping me out of the car. I spaced out again. I get out of the car and we walk to the door. I twist the knob and push the door. It's locked. That's really weird. I look over at Spencer and she hands me my keys. I put the key into the lock and turn it. No good. What the hell is going on? Oh. My. God.

Ashley: "That stupid bitch! She changed the locks!"

I start kicking the door out of anger but I'm quickly reminded that I kicked a TV last night. Ouch!

Spencer: "Ash it's alright. I can get us in."

Ashley: "How? We can't break a window. The neighbors will hear that. And-"

Spencer: "Settle down. I read a lot if you haven't noticed."

She starts digging in her purse and pulls out some bobby pins and other random things. I'm amazed when she starts to pick the lock on my front door.

Ashley: "Wow, Spence. I can honestly say I never saw this coming."

She doesn't answer me. She looks really determined to get the door open. Just then I hear a click and the door opens.

Ashley: "I hate to repeat myself. But you're an exception. What did I do to deserve such an amazing girlfriend?"

We walk inside about 3 feet from the door.. I see a piece of paper on the floor as soon as we walk in. It's from my mom.

Ashley: "Well this is nice."

I read the note.

_Ashley,_

_I can't stick around with what's happening at the moment. It's too dramatic for me. _

_Try to stay out of trouble, would you?_

Ashley: "Bitch."

Spencer: "I'm sorry, Ash."

Ashley: "It's okay. We might as well get some of my stuff while we're here."

I start to follow Spencer up the stairs but I stop and hear sirens. Shit. This cannot be happening. Before I know it, a police officer rushes through the front door, which was already open thanks to my stupidity.

Cop: "Hold it right there young lady."

Ashley: "Sir, you don't understand."

Cop: "Oh of course I don't understand. Get your hands in the air!"

This is ridiculous. I'm getting arrested for going into my house. He puts the handcuffs on me and puts me into the car.

Cop: "Psht. Nice try. Breaking in to the Davies house. Make some money off of the dead rocker's stuff, yeah?"

Ashley: "Ha, yeah. How stupid of me."


	11. Eleven

Hey guys. Here's a little update. I'll probably post again by tomorrow.

**Question:** Too much profanity?

I tend to swear all the time. I can't help it lol. I should probably change the rating for this story.

I'm not sure how old everyone is who reads this, so let me know if it's a problem. If it is, I'm really sorry. I'll try to stop myself! Lmao.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Cop: "Hold it right there young lady."

Shit! I dive into the guest bedroom as fast as I can. Fuck. That hurt. I crawl under the bed and try to keep as quiet as possible. I hear Ashley getting cocky with the police officer. I lay here for maybe 12 more minutes until I hear a car pull out of the driveway. I check the time on my cell phone; a little after 7 A.M. I roll out from under the bed and call my dad immediately.

Arthur: "Hello?"

Spencer: "Dad, go to the police station. They just arrested Ashley for trying to get into her house."

Aurthur: "I'm on my way."

I hang up and start to walk down the stairs. The door is still open, Ashley's keys are on the cement. I quietly make my way to the front door, grab the keys, and shut the door. I start to walk away but I turn around to make sure the door is locked. It wasn't. Good thing I remembered. I lock the door and get back up to Ashley's room. I look around and think about what she would need since she's staying with me. How much should I take for her? I wonder how long she's going to stay since her mom isn't here and she obviously can't stay here. Sweet! I walk in to her closet and find a few Louis Vuitton suit cases. I grab them and throw them out in to her bedroom. I can't believe she only has three suitcases. I think for a second and then get an idea. I walk out of Ashley's room and down the hall into her mother's bedroom. I wander around the enormous room until I find a closet. I open the door and find a room full of shoes. Wow. That's not necessary. I walk farther to the next door and open it. A regular closet, thank God. I see a Gucci duffel bag and another Louis Vuitton suitcase. I bet it's Ashley's. It's the same kind, and probably goes with her set. I grab both bags and walk back down the hall. I'm back in Ashley's closet and looking through her clothes. This might take a while. After about 30 minutes I have a suitcase full of jeans, skirts, and shorts. I drag it to the middle of the room and try to close it. This is going to be really hard. Somehow I manage to get it closed. I drag it out into the hallway. It's really heavy now. Is it possible for it to be heavier when it's closed? I can't drag it anymore, so I start pushing it. I push it out of the door and towards the stairs. I trip and the suitcase tumbles down the stairs. Oops. Oh well, less work. I need to get back to packing. I'm back in the closet pulling random shirts, if you would consider them that because of how little cloth is actually there, and throwing it into another suitcase. Once I've emptied that section of the closet, I notice the suitcase isn't all the way full yet. So I grab some long sleeve shirts and sweaters, just in case. I zip that up and luckily it's light so I can kind of carry it. I get to the stairs and let it go. It's too much work to carry it down the stairs, so I let it fall. I see that I've used the two bigger suitcases so I grab the smallest one and head into the closet once more. I open up a drawer, shoes. I open the next one, sandals. Next, boots. This is ridiculous! How many pairs of shoes do you Davies need? I slightly open the next drawer, underwear. There we go. I open it the rest of the way and see a black lace thong. Hello! Okay, this is awkward. I pull the drawer out and dump it into the suitcase. Now that I have bras and underwear, I guess now I have to pick out some shoes. Okay, one pair. I decide on a pair of white Chucks. She likes her Converse. Who doesn't? I throw the shoes in the suitcase with the underwear. Why not? That's all a person needs, Converse and undies! I zip that up and throw it out of her door in to the hallway. One suitcase and one bag left. Hmm.

**Meanwhile...**

**At the Police Station.**

Ashley's POV

This is fucking unbelievable. My dad dies, my mom leaves, I get arrested, Spencer-Oh my god! Spencer! Where is she? She was at the house with me before the cops came. I hope she didn't get arrested. These handcuffs hurt like a fucking bitch. Finally the asshole that's driving turns the car off and gets out. It takes him a freaking year to walk around and open my door. I get out and he pushes me against the car. He pats me down. If you ask me, he was just being a guy. Watch your hands buddy! Finally he's done harassing me, then he walks me into the station. I am so pissed off right now. I might be an orphan the next time I see my mom. I'll probably kill her the next time I see her, hence me being an orphan. He opens the door and as I walk in everyone looks at me as if I just murdered someone. He takes me to a room where there's a steel bench bolted to the floor. I feel the pain of the hand cuff subside from my left hand. That's better. Oh what an ass. He handcuffed me to the bench.

Ashley: "Assfuck!"

Cop: "Aw, that really hurt."

He slams the door. Now I'm in here by myself. I look around the room that I'm stuck in for who knows how long. It's kind of creepy in here. There's not much light with the door closed. I try to get up but am quickly stopped thanks to the metal around my wrist. Fuck. That really hurt. Time goes by and I'm still in here. I lay down on the bench. I don't give a shit. I get as comfortable as I possibly can. It's hard when you're basically tied to the bench. I stare up at the many cracks in the ceiling. I hear the door open again and I quickly get back to a sitting position. Uh oh...


	12. Twelve

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with this musical but it's finally over. Woo! Here's a little update.

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Ashley's House.**

Spencer's POV

There. I finally have the rest of the bags packed. I grab the last two and start to walk out of Ashley's bedroom. I got distracted and looked at the broken guitar on the floor. I put the bags down and pick up what is left of the guitar. I get an idea and take the guitar downstairs with one of the bags. I get Ashley's car loaded with the bags and I'm ready to drive off when I remember that I left one upstairs. I almost have a heart attack when I see the door is shut, but when I get closer I see that it is still open. I walk in and shut the door behind me. I slowly make my way up the stairs once more. This is tiring. Well actually it's not, but I'm starting to forget what it feels like to sleep. I need some coffee. I'm in the hallway and I hear someone loudly knocking on the door. You've got to be kidding me! I dive into Ashley's bedroom, ouch. I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

**At the Police Station.**

Ashley's POV

I see the dark figure coming closer. I can see it's a guy, kind of tall. I just hope it's not that cop. What an asshole. Didn't he get his required number of donuts this morning? I'm relieved and really confused when I see that it's Mr. Carlin.

Ashley: "Mr. C? What are you doing here?"

Arthur: "Hey Ashley. Spencer called me when you were arrested. I've been here for a while. My office is just down the street."

Ashley: "Is Spencer alright? She didn't get arrested did she?"

Arthur: "She's fine. She just wanted to make sure that I got you out of here. I'm truly sorry about your father, Ash."

Ashley: "Thanks, me too."

Arthur: "I know you've had a long day, or days. But why don't you tell me what happened? I'll try to get you out of here as soon as possible. Within an hour we should be done."

Ashley: "Spencer and I were at the beach talking. That's when I asked her if I could stay at your place. She told me she already asked and that it was fine. We went back to my house to get some stuff and I wanted to tell my mom where I would be. The door was locked so I tried my key and my mom changed the locks. I picked the lock to get in and found a note from my mom saying that she left. Then the cops came."

Arthur: "I guess they didn't recognize you. I'll be back. Sit tight."

I smile at him as he walks out of the room. I hope I did the right thing covering for Spencer. I don't want her to get in trouble. She was just trying to help. She wouldn't have had to pick the locks if my mom wasn't such a bitch. I hear the door open and in comes the asshat cop with Mr. C. He releases me from the handcuffs finally.

Arthur: "Ashley, you're good to go. I'll give you a ride home. You can wait outside in the car for me. I just have to finish some things here and I'll be out."

Ashley: "Thank you, Mr. C!"

I give him a hug and he hands me his keys. I walk out of the Police Station and out into the hot air of LA. I can't stop smiling. Mr. Carlin is seriously the greatest parent ever. I get in to his SUV and put the keys in the ignition, then turning them so I can listen to the radio. I hear music but just barely. I turn the volume up.

"_And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da) _

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)"

I take a minute to laugh at the song and really listen to the lyrics. Before I know it the song is over and Mr. C is getting in the car.

Arthur: "Well I have some good news. The police officer got his badge taken for not checking your ID."

Ashley: "KICKASS! Oh, sorry. He was really mean. I, uh-"

Arthur: "Don't worry about it. I know what you mean."

We back out of the parking space and drive away. I'm not sure where we're going. I'm just enjoying being out of that room. We start heading back to the Carlin house. We get there and he opens the door for me. We look around for Spencer but she's nowhere to be found.


	13. Thirteen

Wow. I am so sorry you guys. 

I've been tied up with this musical thing and then I've been having some problems of my own. I've been trying to update but writing this chapter felt so forced. Let me know if it reads that way too. Once again, I'm really sorry.

Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Carlin House**

Ashley's POV

I'm sitting here on the couch watching the MythBusters marathon, finally in comfortable clothes, waiting for Spencer to show some sign of being okay. I'm worried about her. I haven't slept and I'm not going to be able to until she's here. Even then, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep. Way too much has happened today. What time is it anyway? I turn on the TV Guide Channel. 11:29 A.M. I better call Spencer. I grab the cordless that Mr. C left on the coffee table for me before he went back to work. I quickly dial Spencer's number. I listen to the phone ring until I get her voicemail. I hang up the phone and try to have some positive thoughts.

**Ashley's House**

Spencer's POV

I wait a couple minutes before I got downstairs to see if whoever was knocking on the door is still there. I sneak down the steps as quietly as I can. I get to the door and open it slowly. I see no one in sight. I look down and see a few boxes that weren't there before. Oh! Alright. I check the name on the packages and they're all for Ashley. I pick them up and put them in the car. I almost left without the last suitcase again. I run inside once more and grab it. Heading down the steps I almost trip. I am so tired I can't really keep my balance anymore. I get outside, shut the door, and put the suitcase in the back of the car. I get in the driver's seat and it feels like the most comfortable place in the world right now. I pull out of the driveway and drive towards my house. I wonder if Ashley is alright. I hear my favorite song! Wait. I don't have the radio on. MY PHONE! I must have packed it in one of the suitcases. Ah. I'm not even going to try to find it while I drive. I'm already tired. I should be there in a few minutes anyway. I have to keep myself awake somehow. I close all of the windows and turn the AC on full blast. AHH! It's so cold! Ten long minutes later I'm finally on my street. I pull into my driveway and put the car in park. I get out of the car and shut the door. I start walking through my yard, as fast as I can. Which is really really slow at this point. I hear the front door open and see Ashley run out.

Ashley: "SPENCER! OH MY GOD!"

She runs and for some reason she forgets to stop. She tackled me.

Spencer: "Ash. Hi to you too?"

Ashley: "Where have you been? Are you alright? Did you run from the cops and pull one of those high speed chases that are going to be on Spike in like 10 years? WAIT! You drove all the way here? And survived?"

Spencer: "Wow, Ash. How do you have this much energy still? Oh, hey, do you think you could get off of me?"

Ashley gets off of me and we head inside. I immediately head for the couch and fall onto it, lying on my stomach.. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep until I feel someone crawl onto my back.

Spencer: "Ashhh?"

Ashley: "Let's go to bed."

She gets off of me and by the time we get to the stairs we're both too tired to climb them. So we take turns going up a few stairs and then pulling each other up them. If we weren't so dead tired, I'm positive we'd be laughing our asses off. Finally, we make it to my room and she talks me into changing clothes. I change in to sweatpants and we fall to my bed. Instantly we're fast asleep. For the first time in roughly 30 hours.


	14. Fourteenteen

Hey guys. I know you hate me right now and I am so sorry. I'm just now finishing up with school related things. Please forgive me? Pretty please?

As for the chapter title, "Shfifty Five" is hilarious. If you haven't seen that cartoon, you have some YouTubing to do!

* * *

**Carlin House**

Spencer's POV

"_Who are you?_

_Who, who, who, who?_

_Who are you?_

_Who, who, who, who?"_

I'm awaken by an episode of CSI. My eyes are still closed, I'm still unbelievably tired. I don't even remember turning the TV on. Maybe I rolled on the remote while I was asleep. I feel very stiff and attempt to stretch but it feels like my body weight has doubled. I finally open my eyes and realize why I feel so heavy. Ashley is sound asleep on top of me. I look out the window. It looks like the sun is rising. I try to look at my clock but I would have to move and I really don't want to wake Ashley. I wish I could get up. My neck is really starting to hurt and I have to pee like a cheetah. I try to push myself up against the headboard but Ashley starts to stir. I stop moving and she signs and rolls off of me. Phew. I sit up and prop pillows behind me and wait for her to get back in a deep sleep. Oh! I forgot their was a CSI marathon on today. I wait for a commercial and get out of bed as quietly as I can. I stand up and almost fall on my face. I think I forgot how to walk. I tip toe across the hall into the bathroom. I pee and decide to brush my teeth also. After I've had enough of my cinnamon toothpaste, I walk back into my room. I get back in bed and decide to sit with Ash until she wakes up. Ah I love CSI. Grissom is my idol. I finally get a chance to look at the clock during the next commercial. It's 5:50 A.M. I didn't even get that much sleep considering how long I was awake. I hear Ashley start to stir again. I look over at her and she looks so peaceful. She rolls over again and latches on to me. I smile and brush some of her hair away from her face. I'm really surprised she hasn't woken up yet. I understand though. She's physically and emotionally exhausted. It makes me tired just thinking about it. A few episodes go by before I know it. There's some kind of shoot out going on in this episode. It's loud. Ashleystarts to stretch. I guess that woke her up.

Spencer: "Hey sleepy head."

Ashley: "Hey. How long was I out?"

Spencer: "Not much longer than I was. You got like 3 more hours than I did."

Ashley: "You should have woke me up."

Spencer: "No way. Not after the last few days you've had. You need your sleep."

Ashley: "Thank you. I think I'm going to get a shower."

She gives me a kiss on my forehead and holds my hand until she's out of reach, never breaking eye contact. I watch CSI for about 5 minutes until I hear the shower turn on. Ah. Screw it. I've seen this episode too many times. I get up and hop down the stairs. I look around and see no one. I walk into the kitchen; It's 9 A.M. I guess it's Sunday. Everyone is at church. Good. I set the table for a somewhat of a breakfast. I can't cook. Ash can't either. I get two bowls, spoons, and whatever else one would feel the need to have with their cereal. I line up the variety of cereal that I find on the counter. I get out the orange juice and milk and put them on the table. I set everything up so it looks nice. I walk out of the kitchen backwards to see how everything looks. I hear the shower turn off so I run up the stairs and hop back in bed. Ashley walks in to my room in just a towel. I clear the thoughts from my mind. Do I need to say which thoughts? Anyways, I get up and get her clean clothes to change into.

Spencer: "What do you want to change into?"

Ashley: "I don't care. Jeans and a hoodie is fine."

I get her a pair of my jeans and then I search for a hoodie. The only one I can find is a cheerleading one from back home. I hold it in the air and smile.

Ashley: "Wow, Spence. I-"

Spencer: "It's not that bad!"

Ashley: "Alright throw it here."

Ashley holds it up and looks at it. She turns it around and gives me one of those 'you've got to be kidding me' looks.

Ashley: "Aw! Carlin! I can't believe you would put your last name on the back of this."

Spencer: "Alright, enough. You hungry?"

Ashley: "Starved!"

Spencer: "Good! Put that on already."

She puts on my hoodie and I practically drag her downstairs to show her the breakfast I sorta, but not really prepared.

* * *

I know it's short. I'm writing the next chapter for this fic and for Seniority and soon as I upload this.

I like the number 12, so if I get that many reviews I will update again today! I PROMISE!!!


	15. Fifteen

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Carlin House**

Ashley's POV

Spencer led me down the stairs and I was confused until I saw what she had set up.

Ashley: "Aw, Spence. Thank you! You're sweet."

Spencer: "You're welcome. I know it's not much but-"

Ashley: "It's perfect. Honestly."

We end up mixing a few different kinds of cereal together. It tasted awesome. We were almost done eating when I heard the front door open. I look back and see Glen and Clay come through the door. Clay walks up stairs and Glen walks into the kitchen. He starts to say something but I hear my phone ring upstairs. I get up and run up the stairs into Spencer's room to get it.

Ashley: "Hello?"

Caller: "Hello Ashley."

Ashley: "Mom, what do you want?"

Ashley's Mom: "Don't give me attitude, dear."

Ashley: "Mom! I got arrested because of you!"

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall, along with commotion coming from Glen. I tell my mother to hold on and I walk outside to the bench in the Carlin's front yard. I sit down and start talking again into the phone.

Ashley: "Okay, what do you want?"

Ashley's Mom: "Well, I just heard from your father's manager..."

Beep.

Ashley: "Hold on, someone's beeping in."

I look down at my cellphone and I don't recognize the number but I take the call anyway.

Ashley: "Hello?"

Caller: "Is this Ashley Davies?"

Ashley: "Yes. Who is this?"

Caller: "Ashley, this is Don. I'm your dad's manager."

Ashley: "Oh. Uhm, hi Don."

Don: "Uh, yeah. I don't have a lot of time. I suppose I'm responsible for telling you that your father's viewing is today. And if you plan to attend we will arrange transportation."

Ashley: "What time does it start?"

Don: "Oh. An hour ago."

Ashley: "WHAT?!"

Don: "So-"

Ashley: "My dad's viewing started an hour ago and you just now call to tell me?!"

Don: "Miss-"

Ashley: "What in the HELL is wrong with you?!"


	16. Sixteen

Hello hello.

Am I the only one who's worried about the 3rd season of South? Last night I was watching the previews and they're making me hella nervous! Anyways, here's an update. Expect another one later today. Reviews please!

* * *

Spencer's POV

I see my Dad, Glen, and Clay come into the house. Ashley quickly runs up the stairs. I hope everything is alright. I get up and greet my family.

"Hey guys."

I give my favorite brother a hug. Over Clay's shoulder I see Ashley run down the stairs and outside. I'm worried. I give Glen a quick and awkward hug and I finally give my dad a hug.

My dad asks, "How is she?"

"I think-"

I'm interrupted by Ashley screaming, "What in the HELL is wrong with you?!"

"I have to go." I tell them and hurriedly make my way outside. I slow down when I hear Ashley still screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You atrocious, incompetent, no-good, inconsiderate bastard!"

Whoa. I think I should stop her. I run up to her and grab the phone from her. She fights to get it back from me but eventually realizes what she's doing and sits on the bench in my front yard. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, tell Miss Davies we need to know the time she plans to come, if she even plans to come, to the viewing so we can provide transportation. I imagine you're the girlfriend. I'm sorry but the viewing is for family and band members only."

"Oh." I can't believe they're having the viewing already. What's wrong with them?

"Miss?"

"She'll be ready by 3. Call when you're on your way and I'll give you directions."

With that I clicked end on the cell phone. I sat down next to Ash and took her in my arms.

"Ash, what happened?"

"My dad's manager called. He said the viewing is today. And that it started an hour ago. That's why I was flipping out. I can't believe them."

"I told them you'd be ready by 3, if you didn't hear me."

"What?!"

"Ash! You can't not go to your dad's viewing! Go upstairs and start getting ready. Please."

Without another word she kisses me on the cheek and goes inside. I stay here on the bench and take a deep breath. How can I cheer Ashley up? I can't go to the viewing with her. I've been out here for 20 minutes. I should probably go check on her. I get up and walk towards my front door. Just before opening it, I take one more breath and head inside. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I see Ashley straightening her hair.

"Spence, I hope you don't mind I borrowed one of your dresses."

"No, not at all."

I sit on the edge of my bed and just watch her. She is so beautiful. I look at her in the mirror. I can see the sadness in her eyes. I don't see the flame I usually see burning in those astonishing brown eyes of hers. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waste, my head on her shoulder.

"Ash. I love you. You know that, right?"

She turns around with a smile on her face. And wraps me in a big hug.

"Yeah, I do. And I love you too."

After a quick kiss on the lips, she turns and continues to get ready. I sit back and stare until I hear her cell phone ring. I quickly get up to get it before she does. Who knows what she might say.

"Spence!"

"No Ash, remember what happened last time?"

I walk out into the hallway and answer the phone.


	17. Seventeen

Hi! Yes I know, two updates in two days is a record for me. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I watch Spencer as she walks out of her room with my phone. I listen and then realize she's giving them directions to her house. I can't believe all of this is happening. I walk up to the mirror and touch up my makeup once more. I step back and look at myself. Everything seems good. I start to walk downstairs to find Spencer. She's still on the phone. She sounds frustrated. I stay on the stairs and listen to the conversation.

"Well which direction are you coming from?!"

She pauses to listen.

"I don't even know where that is! Hold on. Dad?!"

She still doesn't know I'm listening. She walks into the kitchen and gives Mr. C the phone. She walks out of the kitchen to come upstairs, then she sees me. She smiles.

"Now I understand why you flipped out on him earlier. What an asshole."

"Spence, no matter what's going on, I always know who to be a bitch to. Trust me."

We laugh and she grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room. We sit on her couch and look out the window. She's rubbing her thumb over the top of my hand.

"Ash, you look beautiful. I wish I could go with you, and hold your hand all the way through this."

"I know, Spence. I wish you could too. But this is something I have to do on my own anyways."

"I understand."

"Hopefully there's someone there strong enough to hold me back if I feel the urge to kick Don's ass."

We laugh and she takes her other hand and fixes my bangs. She knows I'm kidding about Don.

"Well I hope for Don's sake he doesn't make you any more mad."

"Me too. Wouldn't wanna mess up my hair!" I say flipping my hair off of my shoulder.

"Wow I can totally tell you were best friends with Madison."

"Hey!" I hit her with a nearby pillow, "I'll take that as an insult, thank you very much!"

We settle down and I see Mr. C walk into the room. He hands me my cell phone.

"Ashley, they should be here any minute."

"Thanks Mr. C."

"No problem. Please call us if you need anything."

I stand up and give him a hug. This man is really the nicest man I will ever meet.

"I will, I'm sure."

I hear Spencer hold in a laugh after my last comment.

"You two should wait outside, so they find the house easier. Spencer, after Ashley leaves, would you come in the kitchen and help me with dinner?"

"Sure, dad. Come on, Ash."

She grabs my hand and snatches my purse from the stairs on the way to the door.

"Spencer Carlin! A multi-tasker. Hmm. I never would've thought!"

"Hey!"

Just then I see a black stretch limo pull up. I take a shaky breath and feel Spencer squeeze my hand.

"Call me if you need _anything_, Ash."

"I will."

"No, seriously. Anything. I mean if they're low on tissues and you feel you might need some, call. I mean it. Like-"

"I know, Spence."

I watch her open her arms and give me a heart warming smile. I walk into her arms and feel so secure. I back away and give her a kiss. She holds out my purse and I take it with a smile. What would I do without her?

"I'll see you later, Spence."

She waves and I turn towards the limo. I just now notice the limo driver standing there holding the door open. I quickly get in.

On the way to the viewing was the quietest I've ever hear the inside of any car, or limo for that matter. I look out of the window and see the drive take the on-ramp to the highway. I sit back and try to relax. I start to calm down until I hear tires squealing and the limo jerks to an abrupt halt.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
